lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Smash Warriors
Smash Warriors 'is an adult themed ''Super Smash Bros. ''spin-off developed by Inora. Although spawning from a joke idea, the game is mostly serious, taking place in an AU from the normal Smash games inspired by fics like ''The Girl and The Robot. Despite being a Smash game, there are some new twists. Reception has been (TBA). Gameplay It's just a Smash ''game. ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS, to be specific. New Features *'''No Smash Balls! Instead, you gain your Final Smash by filling up your Warrior meter. Execute combos and block correctly to fill it up, and use your full meter to unleash your Final Smash. *'Visible Damage '''appears, meaning that you'll see your character's armor wear and tear as the fight rages on. This also means that they'll be weakened if something is damaged or broken. *'Stages now have more forms! This means that you can make a stage have Battlefield terrain or get rid of it's stage hazards. This idea was stolen from Super Smash Bros. Assemble btw. *'''Warrior Spirit '''is a new feature. Once you fill up your Warrior meter, you can sacrafice your Final Smash in exchange for a large stat boost for a temporary period. *Each character has a '''Warrior Technique. This is an attribute that is unique to them. *'Match Customization' has been enhanced. Now, you can customize the match's playstyle, physics, speed, and pretty much every new feature of the game. Build your ideal Smash! *And, the feature nobody wanted, this game rips off Vaporwave Z ''(which is a much better game, go check it out)! In team matches, two compatible fighters can engage in sex. Each move has a unique Quick Time Event, and if done successfully, it'll fill up your Warrior meter. If you fail, it'll leave you both open for attack. Men are only compatible with women, while women are compatible with both genders. Modes *'Smash': Self-explanatory. You can fight alone (with the shitty computers), with 1-3 other friends, or with up to 7 other players online. *'Tournament': Allows anyone to create a tournament, online or with others. Set the rules and fight to the finish. The farther you get, you'll earn some Smash Coins and maybe some other prizes. *'Story Mode: Daze of War': The game's story mode. It's rather similar to the Subspace Emissary, but is a bit more open, features a larger world map, and has up to 4 players working together. *'Arcade': The mode that replaces Classic. This single player mode has you playing the new arcade game ''Smash Warriors and puts you in the perspective of a kid playing the cabinet. Enter a few Smash Coins to begin and advance through 10 random challenges to battle Master Hand/Crazy Hand/both at the end. If you die, you can use your Smash Coins to buy a single continue. There are three difficulties: Trainee, Warrior, and Master, which affects the challenges and final battle. *'Vault': Everything else, basically. **'Training' **'All-Star' **'Sound Test' **'Trophies' **'Trophy Shop': You can now buy Blind Boxes that are cheaper, but might give you a repeat Trophy. It's up to you. **'Stage Creator': Now heavily updated. You can use more varried terrain and hazards, draw/pick a background, pick a custom song or use an existing one. **'Stats' **'Challenges' **'Stadium': A collection of minigames. Play them to earn rewards or pass the time. ***'Sandbag' ***'Multi-Man Melee': This time you'll be battling the Fighting Droid Team. Read up on them in the Enemies section. ***'Break the Targets' ***'Board the Platforms' ***'Trophy Save': Quickly dash left and right to catch falling Trophies before they break on the ground. Don't catch bombs, or you'll be done for. This mode can be played at the cost of a few Smash Coins. Story Mode: Daze of War The Smash Bros. live peacefully together in the Smash Mansion, fighting with each other as part of their job. However, things get deadly serious when Master Hand and Crazy Hand are kidnapped by a mysterious enemy who gives the heroes a challenge: to make it through his homeworld Dimension Daze. If they succeed, things will go back to normal. But if they lose, they're all property of this enemy. The rest can be found here. Characters The game features 5 starter males, 5 unlockable males, 5 starter females, and 5 unlockable females. The game has 18 veterans and 2 newcomers, and only one third party character. Starter Unlockable Stages TBA Items TBA Enemies TBA Reception TBA Trivia *The game spawned from an in-joke about a "Sexy Smash" game. *The game's original title was Super Smash Bros. Lapis. Category:Games